The Tyger
by Magnum Opus Ignis
Summary: The world is in turmoil. Heroes are regarded as worse than villains. A global department of S.H.I.V.A. holds more control over nations, and silences all who speak out against it. With its boundless power and influence, Can even El Tigre stand against it?


**Hello again, Magnum here.  
This is my second attempt here on FanFic.  
I hope my writing classes have paid off since my last entry.**

**Oh before I forget:  
Manny is 15 in this chapter, and Frida is 14. ( 2011)  
And the main story will take place five years into the future.  
2016. I'd thought I'd clarify this before it became too late.**

**Apologies for this chapter, its a prequel.  
and the main characters don't do a lot of talking.**

**At this point I'd like to first and foremost state that:  
I own nothing.  
Characters, and trademarks belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Almost five years ago,  
The Miracle City Volcano was moderately dormant.  
Only erupting when super-villains, or someone along those would trigger an eruption.  
Thankfully almost no-one would be harmed.  
Hence the name Miracle City.

But it wasn't like this all-over the world.  
In distance parts of the world,  
civilian casualties from the resulting game of cat and mouse between  
superheroes and villains took a least ten lives every ten minutes.

At first, nations of the world ignored the cries,  
as they realized the necessary evil that came of Heroes and Villains.  
But that fact fell on deaf ears.  
Until finally, the problems came to a head.

On the evening of October 30th, 2010 at exactly 9:00 p.m.  
A group of ten masked individuals entered a U.S. embassy in South Korea.  
The impartial site of the global peace conference, and United Nations negotiations.  
Within ten minutes they had killed every bodyguard, police officer, and security agent.  
they had captured every American, and foreign diplomat inside the building.  
and strapped their backs, vests filled with a high grade explosive known only as **EXODUS**.

The individuals called themselves Parthenon,  
wanted their message to be heard around the world.  
And called in every newspaper, television station,  
and mass medium for a global broadcast.

This is their message, cold, callous and unfeeling.:  
_" Look to us people of the world:  
For we have become Death, the destroyer of worlds._

_And we have now destroyed the world as you knew it."_

**And it came to pass that they in one fell swoop shattered,  
the trust that man had placed on their guardian angels.  
True to their intentions, these individuals sparked a flame storm that engulfed the world.  
**.....  
One day later, it was found that the people under the remains of the masks  
were nine retired Super Villains, and one Super Hero.  
When this fact became public.

People the world over demanded to know why?  
One man was reported in saying:  
" Aren't you guys suppose to keep tabs on people like these... could you not see this coming?"

Governments for the first time in history, did not have an answer.

This lead to one possible conclusion...  
Citizens of every creed, of every color, and every belief;  
demanded reform.

A mandatory reform to keep heroes and villains alike under the  
thumb of Government control.

Governments although greatly indebted to caped crusaders,  
had no choice but to obey the unanimous voice of the people.  
In 2010, a mandatory regulation of Super Heroes was set in motion.  
Referred to as the Super Hero Identification and Verification Act of 2010.

When heroes were ordered to enlist;  
Seldom if any came to be regulated.

Soon after, an entire agency The Department for Super Hero Identification, Verification, and Actions, ( S.H.I.V.A.) was formed to enforce the rules.  
Headed by Senator Andrew Sinclair,  
Sinclair pushed for a greater federal powers to address the problem with swifter and greater chances of success,  
inside the senate with almost every citizen supporting his cause.  
It came to pass.

He gained the attention of each and every sovereign nation, within a month.  
December 10th 2010.  
S.H.I.V.A. became a global department.  
And become the symbol, Super Heroes used to inspire.  
_  
An radio__ interview with Andrew Sinclair hosted by Samuel K. Allison:_

_" So Mr. Sinclair, do you think we'll have this little problem taken care of soon enough?"_

_" No, Mr. Allison, I don't believe so."_

_" Well, why is that? Is paper work to much of a problem for our so called 'Heroes'?"_

_" Actually Samuel, if I may call you Samuel, the problem isn't so much that the paperwork is god-awful. But rather its the fact that someone other than themselves will know that their secret identities.  
Its a matter of trust, and that's something that's going to be difficult to work with. These are men and women that have for the most part isolated themselves from the rest of society.  
These people are loners, misanthropic, and social outcasts.  
They can barely trust anyone, and uh... let me level with you Sammy.  
The things these people can do, if they just suddenly decided to go over the deep end.  
It scares me, it makes me afraid for my children and other normal people. "_

_" So what your saying is if they can't trust the government, how can we trust them."_

_" That's my point in a nutshell Samuel."  
_

_" This is all very fascinating Mr. Sinclair but, I think the people want to know:  
What about the bad-guys? What is your organization going to do about them?"_

_" That's a good question Samuel, because this is going to be a global effort.  
We have access to some of the best and brightest, doctors, psychiatrists, and criminal counselors.  
Not forgetting to mention, our new detention center, which we have named:  
Tartarus, after the Greek underworld.  
Here we will take criminally devoted citizens, and show them the errors of their ways.  
We guarantee that any one who goes to our detention center, WILL return a functioning member of society."  
_

_" Bloody brilliant is what that is Mr. Sinclair, but back to our discussion on the protagonists,  
how are you prepared to deal with this Mr. Sinclair?"_

_" To tell you the truth, I'm afraid that extreme measures might very well be the only option left."_

_" What do you mean Mr. Sinclair? Please explain for the people listening back home."_

_" What I mean is without a stronger obligation,  
these costumed men and women, will not register with S.H.I.V.A..  
Not for lack of intelligence, but honestly I believe that they think they are above our laws._

_This is for everyone whose within the sound of my voice.  
Contact your local representative and tell him you want an approval on Sentinel Proposal 24,  
this bill will help S.H.I.V.A. enforce a penalty for those not complying with your government's hero regulation ordinances.  
If your heroes do not register with S.H.I.V.A. then they are no better than the Villains they battle.  
A vigilante is a loose cannon that harms more than it helps.  
And those are words to live on._

_Thank you for having me Samuel, but I'm afraid I have to go.  
The South Korean Memorial Tribute is scheduled to begin in a day, and I have a plane to catch."_

_" Thank you for coming, that was , Senator Andrew Sinclair.  
Remember Yes on S.P. 24 is one step closer to the end of this struggle."_

His push for greater and greater power finally ended  
with the global ratification of Sentinel Proposal 24 in last days of the year 2010 with its mandate:  
"Every superhero must play by the rules of S.H.I.V.A. or be placed under arrest.  
For an indefinite amount of time."

_And that was how freedom died,  
with thunderous applause._

Not long after, the struggled indeed ended.  
But no one man was left the victor.

With superheroes under constant surveillance, hated, and despised for their gifts, that now felt like curses... went into hiding.

Even those in Miracle City.  
Where once heroes were once beloved,  
now they only inspire hate.

January 24th, 2011

The duo were sitting in front of the Ubach Canal, a small man-made river that supplies clean water to all of the city,  
their feet soaking the drinking water.  
" Heh-heh," giggled Frida Suarez as she kicked her feet into the water," Foot-water. This is way better than school right Manny?..."  
Manny sat back looking into the distant dawn breaking over the metropolin sky-line.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two of them.  
It lingered in the air, until finally it was Frida that broke it.  
" Your leaving aren't you?..." she asked heavy-heartedly.

The silence came back, but this time the sounds of the city, made it less obvious.  
The 7:50 morning monorail, thundered overhead, and early morning traffic echoed in the distance.  
Ducks quacked, and splashed in the water.  
It was a nice morning, but it felt like it should have been miserable.

" Yeah....."

* * *

**To be continued**.


End file.
